Cruel punishment yet a beautiful aftertaste
by Furihime
Summary: !IF YOU HAVENT PLAYED BLAZBLUE DONT READ THIS! Ragna has been getting real sick of Rachel's constant downing and disapproval, when Ragna finally gets his chance to take revenge, will he do it? Or will a whole other string of events take place? Read to find out, this is not a one shot. READ AT OWN RISK, I GET VERY WEIRD WITH THESE THINGS...Sometimes even kinda dark...'XD
1. Chapter 1

_**|A/U: Hey guys this is my first story so please be gentle with the reviews but also dont be afraid to tell me what I did wrong..As in tell me what I did wrong but dont be a jerk about it okay, thanks! =3|**_

* * *

**Cruel yet beautiful aftertaste.**

_Chapter 1, Complications._

It was surprisingly still night time when Ragna the Bloodedge awoke. He looked around and realized with a heavy sigh where he was...The Rabbits manor. How he despised that idiotic Rabbit. Whenever he tried to have a decent day she would always just appear outta no where and ruin his entire day with uncalled insults and sometimes a slap to the face.

He was getting real sick of it and really wanted to do something about it, however he could never quite get his revenge on her. She was always eight steps ahead of him and he would always look like a fool. But today was a different day. Today marked the day he would finally get his revenge. And he was happy about it, you have no idea how much he was.

" Hello Ragna. " A voice from what seemed like no where uttered. As Ragna turned around he died a little inside when he finally saw what made that sound...The rabbit.

" The hell do you want Rabbit?! " Ragna yelled at Rabbit, obviously displeased with her sudden and rude appearance.

" My, my you're a really fouled mouth beast as always aren't you Ragna? Can never have a simple " Hello " Or a " How do you do " Its always " Go die in a hole " Or something incredibly rude such as that. " Rabbit scolded at Ragna.

" You CAN go die in a hole for all I care you annoying Rabbit! " Ragna barked back at Rabbit.

" That is very rude language Ragna. And my name is not " Rabbit " In case you've become so stupid to where you forgotten my name. " Rachel said plainly right back at Ragna.

Ragna and " Rabbit " AKA Rachel Alucard have always bickered at each other but its gotten a lot worse through the past few weeks. What went from bickering has turned into almost severe hatred towards each other. It's actually quite sad. They use to have every now and then nice and friendly moments, but now-a-days they've been so busy arguing that they have almost gotten into fights between each other, one time they even did. However Rachel overpowered Ragna easily.

" Why are you here again Rabbit, cant you see that I'm busy trying to get to the next cauldron to destroy? " Ragna said irritably.

" I-I am simply here to warn you of...A few...things..." Rachel seemed to barely be able to get any words out of her mouth. She wondered why it took so much to get those out.

" Warn me? Warn me of what? The big bad hideous monster? No need, I'm already staring at it. " Ragna replied back coldly.

" W-What?! H-How dare you Ragna! How dare you! You call me a monster!? What about you, you're just a idiotic selfish self centered BEAST! " Rachel shouted back at Ragna, losing whatever cool she had left.

" Graaaaaaaah! " Ragna howled as he lunged towards Rachel, actually managing to slash her pretty badly. He was shocked! He couldn't believe he actually managed to get a hit on her, and actually hurt her!

" A-Aannngh..! D-Dammit! " Rachel groaned as she jumped back, clenching her wound. She could barely move, normally Nago and Gii would absorb most of the attack, but they weren't here right now, and no one at the manor knew that she was in trouble. It was so painful, she never actually got hit herself before, the pain was almost unbearable. She looked back at Ragna, glaring at him, but on the inside terrified on what he'll do next. So much hatred was in Ragna's eyes..So much hate...So much terror...So much...

" S-Shit...I...Rachel are you okay? I didnt mean to actually...Rachel? Rachel!? " Ragna repeated, worried. Rachel couldnt hear Ragna anymore, she started to lose consciousness and fell to the ground, landing with a hard thud. Ragna raced over toward Rachel's unconscious body and slapped himself, feeling extremely guilty.

Even though he absolutely loaved Rachel...He felt guilty for striking her when she was defenseless...No...This wasnt how he wanted his revenge...He wanted to be able to fight her while she was at full strength so he could feel...more accomplished. He groaned and cursed himself as he picked Rachel up and start to walk away...looking for somewhere he could take her.

A few minutes passed before Ragna realized he wasn't going to be finding anywhere anytime soon. He sighed heavily again and set Rachel against a tree...He didn't like it...but he had to take off her dress to treat the wound. He stood up for a second to take a few deep breaths...Ragna the Bloodedge, an S.S. Class Criminal with the largest bounty in recorded history, has never seen a girl in her underwear.

Ragna then proceeded to lift off Rachel's dress. He was relived to see that she did have something on underneath. It was a small white langeray and black panties on. Ragna's face turned scarlet when his eyes wandered down to her panties. Ragna breathed in deeply and then proceeded to slap himself again, forgetting to focus on the wound. It was pretty deep, and she lost a lot of blood by now. Ragna took off his big red jacket and tied it around Rachel's body tightly around the wound, stopping the bleeding. Ragna thought about how guilty he was feeling again...He cursed himself for feeling guilty though.

" Rabbit doesnt deserve people to feel bad for her...She's just a god dammed..! Dammit...She saved my life...I should start being a little kinder now...Shit. This is going to suck. " Ragna thought to himself. Rachel started to whimper in her unconscious state...She sounded cute- Ragna slapped himself before the thought could finish.

" Tsk. She's probably cold...Like her damn heart..." Ragna says as he lightly kicks Rachel, making her whimper again " I know you don't like the cold Rabbit but you'll have to make do with it...Crybaby. " Ragna said out loud. He decided that it'd be best to get a fire started and then head off, Rachel would be alright on her own, once she wakes up she could just teleport herself back to the manor. Too bad he's going to lose his jacket he thought.

_**|A/U: Alright there's the first chapter! I am going to be doing a lot more sooo yeah! See you next chapter if I get enough reviews alright? =3|**_


	2. Disappointment

**_|A/U: Hiiii Its Furihime here with Chapter two of the awesomely amazing derptastic- Okay you know what, I'm just back with my chapter two of my story. Lets get on reading! X3|_**

**Cruel Punishment yet Beautiful Aftertaste**

**_Chapter 2, Disappointment._**

Rachel's eyes slowly opened up to a massive fog of seithr above her, she tried to raise herself but realized the pain would prevent her from doing that. She tried to look around a bit...No one around. No Ragna.

" He just left me all alone with a wound like this? One that he inflicted! What a bastard! " Rachel thought angrily. She groaned and closed her eyes again. Normally she'd just teleport back to the manor, but something was preventing her from doing that and she was in too bad a mood to care to find out what it was.

Rachel heard something, a footstep it sounded like. Her eyes shoot open, she slowly looks over to where she heard the footstep. " Oh, and here I thought you actually left me. " Rachel says as she smirks.

" Shut the hell up Rabbit. " Ragna barked back at Rachel. He rolled his eyes at her idiotic smirk and put more wood in the fire. He found it amazing she still had the guts to make fun of him. " You should really still be sleeping. You don't want to put too much pressure on your wound you know. " Ragna explained to Rachel.

" I think I know how to handle myself, Ragna. I'm not a defenseless animal like yourself. " Rachel replied back, rolling her eyes. She was very frustrated she had to be stuck with someone like Ragna, in the middle of a forest...Where no one would ever be...or care to look...Rachel gulped at the thought. "...Hey...? " Rachel tried to get Ragna's attention.

" Eh? What is it rabbit? " Ragna replied, somewhat annoyed by her voice still.

" Thanks...for treating my wound Ragna..." Rachel managed to choke out of her mouth. She hated thanking Ragna for things that anyone could've done. Always wondering why it has to be him who helps her all the time. Probably because he's stalking his master all the time. She chuckled at that thought.

" Well...It was my fault anyway...so...Its no problem, really..." Ragna replied back calmly... He didnt expect to look back and see Rachel staring at him...Smiling. It sent a shiver down his spine. " The hell you staring at Rabbit!? " Ragna shouted at Rachel.

" A-Ah!...Nothing...N-Nothing at all you...idiot! " Rachel shouts back as she throws a rock at Ragna. It hits him in the head.

" Gyow?! " Ragna cries out as he clenches his head. " The hell was that for you bitchy rabbit!? " Ragna screamed at Rachel.

" Shut up already! " Rachel shouted back at Ragna. Rachel was surprised greatly when Ragna jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She let out a small yelp. Ragna looked down and smirked at Rachel. She gulped and tried to break out of his grip, it was no use though. " W-What...What the h-hell are you doing Ragna!? " Rachel whimpered as she still attemped to break out of his grip. Ragna just chuckled and started to run his hand up and down Rachel's arms. " Ragna, what the hell are you doing!? S-Stop..touching me like that you...! "Rachel managed to utter out, still managing to keep up her " Brave " like tone.

" What do you think I'm doing Rabbit, I'm getting my damn revenge on you for making fun of me all the time..." Ragna replied as he moved his hand onto Rachel's chest. This sudden change made Rachel yelp and jump a bit. This reaction made Ragna laugh. " You really are like a damn rabbit! " Ragna said as he laughed. Rachel's face turned bright red...She started to really try and break out of his grip now.

Ragna still managed to keep up his hold though. Rachel got even more violent with trying to break free, that's when Ragna suddenly squeezed one of Rachel's breasts.

" Hyah!? " Rachel yelped as she suddenly stopped trying. That one slight movement somehow rendered Rachel helpless, she couldnt move nor make a sound within her will. Ragna laughed again at this reaction. He started to squeeze Rachel's chest continually. Rachel starts to moan, even though she didn't want to. Ragna chuckles to himself again.

" You look like you're really enjoying this Rabbit! " Ragna yells as he starts to squeeze even more and more now. " Like this? Or I'm sorry does it hurt, man up cry baby! Sound familiar to you Rachel!? " Ragna shouts out, really enjoying all of the reactions he's getting from Rachel.

" O-Oww! Ragna...You're squeezing way to hard..! S-Stop it! It hurts! " Rachel cries out as Ragna continues...Thats when Rachel's eyes shot open. She couldnt believe it, it was a dream! She was some-what relieved though...But why would she have a dream about something such as that with Ragna?

" A-Ahh? M-Miss! Are..Are you okay?! " A young girls voice cries out as she runs over to Rachel. " Rachel looks up and glares as she realizes the person is none other than Noel Vermillion. _The hell is she doing here_ Rachel thought to herself. Noel Vermillion is a young woman- Well more like a young girl technically, that is a Lieutenant in the Novis Orbis Librarium (NOL) and is highly skilled in ars magus.

If she came in here last night she might've had to engage Ragna and try to take him in, even though it wouldn't happen. " M-Miss! What h-happened to you!? " Noel says, worried, as she goes over and kneels down next to Rachel. Looking at her body to check for any wounds, when she moves Ragna's jacket, she sees it. " O-Oh my...How did this..? " Noel asks, shocked.

" It was merely a fight injury now can you stop staring at my chest? " Rachel replies back, annoyed. This reply makes Noel look at Rachel, hurt, and even more shocked than before.

" I-I...I didn't mean too! I'm so sorry! " Noel cries out as she bows down...holding back tears. This makes Rachel sigh and rolls her eyes. _This girl is really something._ Rachel thought.

" Its fine I guess. So why are you here right now, Noel Vermillion? " Rachel asks, bored. This question stumps Noel again, _how does she know my name? _Noel thought to herself. " Hellooooo? " Rachel asks as she snaps her fingers. " Anyone home? " Rachel adds to her question. This makes Noel jolt to life again.

" Oh! S-Sorry I got distracted! I'm here because...I was told Ragna the Bloodedge came through here...A-AHHH!? Why am I telling you this!? W-Who are you!? " Noel cries out again, a little worried now, she just revealed extremely classified information. She looks at Rachel but is forced to look away by Rachel's constant scowl. _W-Who is this girl..A-And...And why is she so...scary..._ Noel thought to herself once again.

" You really are slow Vermillion...And you're not even suppose to be here right now..." Rachel replies back, obviously annoyed and bored now.

" What do you- " Noel gets cut off by Rachel.

" Off you go now. " Rachel says, she snaps, and Noel just vanishes! Gone! " What a lost little fool... " Rachel Sighs. " It looks like its going to happen again...The Calamity Trigger...Same as its always been...Same as it always will..." Rachel spoke with high disappointment in her voice. Tomorrow was December 31st 2199.

_**|A/U: Yaay thats the second chapter already! these are pretty short I know but I promise I'll be able to do longer ones later sooooo yeah see you next time! =3|**_


	3. Old Times

_**|A/U: Here's Chapter 3 of my story, sorry if it's confusing and I didn't explain enough but I figured if you looked up a Blazblue fanfic that you'd know enough about it. to where I wouldn't need to explain much.|  
**_

_**Cruel Punishment Yet A Beautiful Aftertaste**_

_**Chapter 3, Old times.  
**_

As Ragna walked through the forest, he started to think if it really was okay to leave the Rabbit there all on her own. Perhaps he should go back. _Nah, she can rot and die for all I care._ Ragna thought. He immediately scolded himself for that thought though. He looked behind him, and to his surprise, the god damned Rabbit was behind him.

" Gyah what the hell!? Dont sneak up on me like that Rabbit- Eh? " Ragna paused as he saw the expression on Rachel's face change to that of a weakened child in need of help. " Damn...You look rough right now..." Ragna said as he cursed himself for doing this to her.

" Shut up already R-Ragna...Y-You...You need to b-be...Be careful today...You have a strong fight ahead of you...Dont give up...Alright? " Rachel managed to squeak out. Ragna really felt like an asshole now, being able to reduce Rachel Alucard to this...He sighed heavily and walked over to her...Stared at her for a moment, and then picked her up. " A-Ah!?...What're you...Doing Ragna...? " Rachel asked, completely confused.

" I cant let you keep pushing yourself Rabbit...I mean...You always looked after me. I guess its high time I do so for you right now. " Ragna quietly explained to Rachel.

" A-Ahhh...T-Thank...Thank you...Ragna..." Rachel managed to say...She rested her head up against Ragna's chest. She was feeling very warm right now and really wanted to repay Ragna for his very rare kindness today.

" Sheesh...You're very cold...and soft..." Ragna said to Rachel. This remark made Rachel blush, but she buried her face into Ragna's chest to hide it. Ragna couldn't help but chuckle at this...But he also wondered, why the hell is she being so god damn nice? And..Childish? _Aw well. Probably nothing..._ Ragna thought to himself...He actually started to...Enjoy the whole way Rachel is acting...It was..._Pretty adorable- _He cut that thought off before it could finish. He started to gently stroke Rachel's hair to comfort her. She giggled a bit...She must've liked it.

" Thank you...For being so nice, Ragna...I...Really appreciate it...I really do.. " Rachel managed to get out...She felt so...warm and fuzzy inside now...It was weird...Very weird...She looked up into Ragna's eyes..._ Oh my...What beautiful colors. O-Oh no...I...I'm not...I'm not...falling...in lo-_ Rachel cut herself off before it could finish. It couldnt be. No way it could be. But the more she denied, the more sooner she came to realize she was lying to herself. She fell in love with Ragna.

" Rabbit? Hey, Rabbit! Stop staring into my- " Ragna was cut off by Rachel suddenly pressing her lips against his. He let out a surprised groan. Then he let himself enjoy the kiss. He was shocked, confused, irritated...And happy...Something he hasn't felt in a very long time. He was really enjoying how soft her lips were, they were like a delicate rose. He started to move his head around during the kiss a bit, to enhance it. This movement surprised Rachel...She liked it...After a while, Rachel's tongue begged for entrance to Ragna's mouth, Ragna chuckled and he accepted it. Ragna was really enjoying this, but he could tell Rachel was enjoying it more from how much she was getting into the kiss, she was begging for more without words, and Ragna recognized these signs, however he wanted to tease her still. So he broke the kiss. Rachel whimpered and looked up at him.

" Why did you stop it!? " Rachel cried out, highly disappointed. Ragna chuckled and ran his hand through Rachel's hair. " Answer me! " Rachel yelled at Ragna.

" Because I like teasing my Kawaii little Rachel. Besides...I'm still a little annoyed from all your picking on me. " Ragna replied with a smirk. Rachel just whimpered again and tried to continue the kiss, which Ragna stopped again. Rachel started to whimper even more, she was throwing a tantrum! _She is so damn adorable. _Ragna thought with another smirk. Rachel started to beg Ragna for more now, Ragna couldn't help but chuckle at Ragna's tantrum throwing cuteness. " Alright alright, go ahead- " Ragna couldn't finish his sentence, Rachel cut it off and started to continue the kiss, a lot more passionate this time though.

Ragna chuckled to himself from how desperate Rachel became to kiss him. He placed his hands on Rachel's cheeks...Rachel moaned in response. She was absolutely loving this, every second of it...She never even thought it possible this could happen, but it is, and She's loving it all. She loved the feel of Ragna's tongue inside her mouth, and she loved the feel of the inside of his mouth. As did Ragna with her. After a while Ragna finally moved his hand onto one of Rachel's very small breasts, and squeezed it. This sudden change in pace made Rachel jump a bit, and let out a very small moan. Ragna chuckled at this, and continued squeezing her breast. Rachel continued to moan, she was in ectasy already.

Ragna started to circle his finger around Rachel's nipple, Rachel started to fidget around quite a bit, she started to really moan in pleasure now...

" Well, well, well...Never thought I'd see something like THIS while following you Ragna..." A old raspy voice said from behind a few bushes. The voice made Ragna and Rachel stop almost immediately. They looked to where the voice came from.

" Master!? " Ragna yells out in complete shock.

" Jubei!? " Rachel yells out in shock as well.

" Sheesh, you two lovers need to learn to do it in a more secluded place. " Jubei replied as he stepped out from the bushes.

" Oh my god...! This isn't what you think it is! Errr..What it seemed like! " Rachel cried out, highly embarrassed.

" Whatever, I saw all I needed to, not to mention hear. " Jubei said back as he chuckled.

_**|A/U: End of Chapter 3! Please tell me what you think about it and I apologize if this is confusing which it probably is, I realise that it is if you dont know the game, but why would you look up a Blazblue Fanfic if you don't know anything about it you know? Sooo yeah.|**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U: Hiiii guys sorry for the delay, I've had other things going on in life, ya know. School, things, blah blah blah. Well here it is, Chapter 4, Warning; If you have not read any of the other chapters don't read thyis one. Then again, why would you even skip to this chapter if you just started it eh? XD**

* * *

**Cruel yet a beautiful aftertaste**

**Chapter 4, Embarrassment.**

Rachel could not show her face any longer, she buried it into her arms and knees. Ragna felt just as embarrassed, but didn't show it.

" God! Why do you even follow me still, Master?! " Ragna said to Jubei, more irritated now then embarrassed.

" Because it's easy to, and I never expected you to...Err...How do the young folks say it? " Get it on ", with the person you hate most. " Jubei replied, seeming as if he found this more humorous than embarrassing.

" " Get it on " WHAT THE HELL!? Who says that anymore!? Its such a...awkward way of saying it! Get back to the 23rd century old man! " Ragna shouted at Jubei, even more irritated than before. Rachel just remained with her face buried, not saying a thing.

" Well excuse me for being old. Back in my day we didn't say such cover-ups, we were straight with it. We would just say, Yes, we had se- " Ragna Cut Jubei off.

" WHAT THE HELL SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED OLD CAT! No one wants to hear that shit! " Ragna shouted at Jubei, feeling extremely awkward now. _How the hell can he be so calm about all of this!? _Ragna thought angrily. _Unles_s..._Oh my god Master really IS A JERK! _Ragna finally realized how Jubei was staying so calm about this. " YOU'RE ENJOYING OUR EMBARRASSMENT! " Ragna shouted at Jubei. Jubei replied breaking out into a fit of laughter. Ragna's theory was correct.

" Geez kiddo, I didn't realize it took you so long to figure out something as simple as that. " Jubei replied, laughing still.

" Ohh you really are a bastard sometimes Master.." Ragna said back to Jubei, scratching the back of his head while saying it.

" Now, onto a more serious note...You do realize what has happened right, or rather, what HASN'T happened? " Jubei asked Rachel and Ragna. He actually looked pretty worried about something, and that's never a good sign.

" What do you mean? " Ragna asked, a little concerned. Rachel finally raised her head up to look at Jubei, her face still scarlet red from the embarrassment. " What hasn't happened that was suppose to? " Ragna continued to ask. Jubei started to look Ragna directly in the eye.

" Well, today was the day that you were suppose to stop a certain something from being smelted by a cauldron, but it seems as if, that has been completely thrown to the side. " Jubei finally answered to Ragna.

D'ah shit! I gotta hurry up and- " Ragna was cut off by Jubei.

" Did you not hear me kid? I said it's been thrown to the side...This is some kind of...Alternate reality...Kinda like a Continuum Shift. However, it has not happened, so something more is happening here. " Jubei informed Ragna. Ragna just stared, amazed, confused, and irritated. Rachel, who was completely confused, finally said something.

" Is it a good or a bad thing? " Rachel asked.

" Well its not bad...In fact, it's not bad at all...I do believe that you two have somehow, flung us into an alternate reality, where everything thats happened, happened, Except for today...Let's see how this world can play out, and if its bad, then we're just screwed. I'll be off now, and Ragna..." He "...Is still here. " Jubei said to Ragna.

" Eh? Who's " He "- Hey! Don't just run off on me- Ugh! " Ragna tried to yell at Jubei, but Jubei somehow disappeared off somewhere.

" I'm sorry Ragna, but I must go too. " Rachel told Ragna, as she finally put her dress back on. " Pity you made a major tear in my dress. " Rachel said to Ragna, annoyed.

" Ohhh here we go again. So I'm guessing we're going back to the same exact way we've been treating eachother?! " Ragna uttered out, annoyed. This caught Rachel off-guard, but it didn't prevent her from answering.

" Yes I suppose so, what'd you think would happen? " Rachel replied to Ragna, a little hurt now. Ragna just glared at her, then finally just grunted and turned away from her, hurt as well. This really upset Rachel, she knew she had to go before she started to do the one thing she hasn't done in years. She opened up a portal and went through it, going back to her realm.

" God...What a bitch...I cant believe it, after what just happened, what was all said, and now I'm just left in the dark, confused, without a single god damn answer on what's going on here, and what the hell going on with the damn Rabbit!? She's just...I cant believe she's going to still be like that after...all...that was... " Ragna just stopped talking when he realized he was talking to himself, again, all alone. This really irritated Ragna, and he punched a tree. The tree bent inward a bit, but didn't fall. Ragna finally just grunted again and started to walk off.

* * *

_**A/U: Hey guys here's chapter 4! Again sorry for the biiiig delay, like I said, stuff happened in real. Well I'm also sorry for this being so short but The next one will be about the same as the others! See ya! ^^'**_


	5. Novis Orbis Librarium

_**A/U: Heey guys here's chapter 5! I dont know what to say so just read! X3**_

* * *

_**Cruel Punishment yet a beautiful aftertaste**_

_**Chapter 5, NOL.**_

As Noel Vermillion approached the massive building Known as the Novis Orbis Librarium, or NOL for short, she shivered a bit. She never really did like the whole way the NOL looked. So massive and dark and, well, scary. However, she managed to build up enough courage to go through the doors again and start another day at the NOL, something she did not enjoy either.

_I really hope no one makes fun of me again_. Noel thought to herself, she's always the center of the insults and is always told to shut up or do something she shouldn't have to. For one she's a Lieutenant but doesn't get the respect she deserves. And her superior, Major Jin Kisaragi always finds something to yell at her for, whether it being her fault or not. Noel had to muster up enough courage and strength to simply knock on Major Jin Kisaragi's door.

" Enter. " A mans voice said from behind the door. So Noel did go in, but she did not want to.

" Lieutenant Noel Vermillion reporting fo- " Jin cut Noel off.

" Shut up. " Jin told Noel to do, in a cold tone. Jin always had a coldness about him and it got worse almost every day. However, there are a few certain times where he is in a good mood and is actually some-what nice to her. But today is not one of those days unfortunately, and Noel knew this.

" E-Eh!? S-Sir, I didnt e-even say anything in- " Noel was cut off again.

" I said shut up, what part of that does your slow brain not understand? " Jin snapped at Noel, in even more of a cold tone than last time. This made Noel jump a bit, then lower her head in defeat. She knew there was no point in fighting him. Jin was her superior, and he would gladly frame her for anything to get her kicked out if he wished to do so. He actually came close to doing it one time, but his childhood friend, Tsubaki Yayoi, was there to stop him. Noel had to hold off tears again, it seemed that Noel was extremely weak emotional-wise. The weakest of the weak, in fact. One time Noel actually broke down into tears when she was called slow, but she couldn't let anyone see that now. Not with her rank.

" What did you even come in here for, Lieutenant? " Jin asked Noel, not wanting to, but knew he had to.

" A-Ah...Right..Um..." Noel kept stuttering.

" Well come on! Out with it! " Jin snapped at Noel, slamming his hand on his desk. This made Noel jump once again.

" AH! The Imperator has ordered a meeting to all high ranking officers, sir! " Noel managed to quickly squirm the words outta her mouth. Jin groaned and grunted, then let out a extremely annoyed sigh as he rubbed his eyes.

" Great, another pointless meeting of how to keep the Grimoires under control...Perfect...Just perfect...You're dismissed Lieutenant. " Jin managed to groan out, not wanting to live at his moment. Noel bowed as a farewell, then walked out of the room. As soon as Noel got out of Jin's office, she started to run. Just run. Eventually she ran out of the building, and broke down into tears again.

" Why is he so mean!? Why does he hate me!?...What did I ever do to him...!? " Noel managed to silently utter out, sobbing. Noel felt arms wrap around her, embracing her. Then heard an all too familiar voice.

" Are you okay Noel? " A female voice asked Noel. Noel slowly turned her head towards the voice, and couldn't believe who she saw. She immediately spinned around to face the girl, and embrace her as well.

" Makoto! Ahhh, thank god you're here! " Noel managed to say, still sobbing, but feeling extremely relieved.

" What happened Noel, why are you crying so hard? " Makoto asked Noel, voice filled with concern. Noel proceeded to explain to her best ability what happened, crying all the way. After she was done explaining, Makoto embraced Noel tighter, comforting her extremely. " Its okay, your best friend Makoto is here to comfort you. " Makoto said with a smile, then playfully flicked Noel.

" Ow! H-Hey Makoto, not funny! " Noel said in reply to Makoto's flick, but smiling again. It doesn't make sense, but for some reason Makoto is always able to cheery Noel up, it's nice. While Makoto and Noel are conversing, figures are watching from a distance.

" Is this really how laid back these NOL scum are? " A man cloaked in green robes with a hood on wonders out-loud.

" I told you that these villainous people don't have any real training, it's all talk. " Says another man cloaked in red robes with a hood.

" Foolish fools of foolishness! Haven't I taught you anything!? " A big man with a giant X-shaped scar across his face says.

" Ah! Sorry Master Bang! " both men say in unison. Bang Shishigami, the ninja who fights in the name of Justice. He seems like a big lousy goofball, But thats just how he let's everyone see him as.

" It is quite alright, everyone makes mistakes, and most can be forgiven. However, underestimating your enemy is a fatal one, and may lead to your inevitable defeat. " Bang explained to his fellow allies.

" A master at speeches as always- Wait, what do you mean " Inevitable defeat "? Are you saying that we're destined to die?! " The man cloaked in red robes shouts out, really concerned.

" No, no, no! I mean, as ninjas, we are humans as well, and all humans die eventually. So even though we all die eventually, whether it be in battle or disease or old age, we still must die eventually. " Bang told his fellow ninja's, with confidence. His ninja's awed in agreement, then started to cheer for their leader.


	6. Resistance

_**A/U: Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait! And sooooo sorry that this is such a short chapter! But life has been getting in the way aaaand yeaaaah...Sorry...T-T'  
**_

* * *

_**Cruel Punishment Yet a Beautiful Aftertaste**_

_**Chapter 6, Resistance.**_

Bang walked up to the small apartment building in the Ikaruga district of Kagutsuchi. He chuckled and went in. When he did he was greeted by applause and cheering, from six other ninjas.

" Sir Bang Is here! " Said a ninja in yellow robes.

" Master! " A ninja in red robes exclaims as he bows down.

" Master Shishigami! " A ninja in blue robes exclaims. The rest of the ninjas grunt in greeting Bang.

" This really isn't necessary my fellow ninjas! I am but a mere man, who happens to be your leader. There is no need for such greeting, an excitement. " Bang says with pride, always correcting his fellow ninjas in their overly excited greetings. " We have a meeting with Sector 7 today, I hope all of you are prepared in case anything goes wrong. " Bang asks his fellow ninjas, a little curious on how they all feel. The ninjas nod and cheer in assurance. Bang smiles at this, and chuckles a bit. " I am glad to see all of your confidence in this. " Bang tells his fellow ninjas, proud of their behavior.

**Meanwhile In Sector 7**

" GOD DAMN IT! " A angry females voice shouts out as she smashes her fist onto a keyboard. " All of this is ridiculous! Absolutely unacceptable! This...This is horrible..! " Says the same woman.

" Kokonoe, are you alright? " Says a mans voice, a little concerned.

" Shut up Tager! " Kokonoe shouts at Tager, extremely irritated. " How the hell can this " Hakumen " guy be so tricky to bring back!? " Kokonoe says out loud, obviously very annoyed still.

" Well to be fair he IS trapped in the Boundary...We shouldn't even attempting this. " Tager says, trying to calm Kokonoe down, but failing horribly.

" Shut the hell up Tager! If you're trying to help me the only thing you're helping is me snapping and reprogramming you to a schoolgirl! " Kokonoe snaps at Tager.

" T-Terribly sorry Kokonoe. " Tager apologizes, then leaves.

" ...GOD! This is ridiculous...All of this...Wait...Holy shit! WAIT! AH HA! I GOT YA NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH! " Kokonoe exclaims as she cheers, swinging her tails side to side as she jumps up and down as well. She obviously accomplished whatever it was she wanted to do. Only moments later, did a figure all in white armor barely materialize into the room. " Haku-men. Do you know how much of a bitch you were to pull out of the Boundary? " Kokonoe asked Haku-men, really irritated, yet relieved at the same time. Haku-men only stared at Kokonoe in response.

" What, did I fail in bringing your ears and mouth out of the boundary with you? " Kokonoe asked again, even more irritated than she already was. Haku-men merely grumbled in response. He was obviously not happy being there, if there was ANY gratitude it was not shown.

" I see that you take after your mother, Kokonoe. " Haku-men said. This pissed Kokonoe off. _How dare he! Mention my mother when...! _Kokonoe thought to herself angrily.

" Shut up. " Was the only response Kokonoe said to Haku-men. He was already pissing her off majorly, any more taunting and she might just send him back.

" Why am I here? " Haku-men asked Kokonoe. It took Kokonoe a second to figure out what he was asking. Then she remembered, he was in the boundary for Ninety years.

" Right...The Order of Balance has been tipped, and we have been flung into a completely different reality than the one that was suppose to play out. " Kokonoe explained to Haku-men. If any emotion was felt by Haku-men by this, he sure as hell didn't show it.

" That doesn't answer my question. " Haku-men told Kokonoe. Kokonoe just glared at him for a moment. Then started to explain.

" You are the Keeper of Balance, are you not? " Kokonoe asks Haku-men, annoyed that she had to go this far into detail. Haku-men merely nodded, then raised his hand up as if to say he understood. " So will you help us out then? " Kokonoe asked Haku-men. Haku-men thought for a minute, then answered.

" Fine. I will do whatever is necessary to return the Order of Balance to normal. And by necessary, I MEAN anything that must be done. Starting with the one who started it all, from the very moment he was born...Ragna The Bloodedge

* * *

_**A/U: Again, I am really sorry for such the long wait yet it being such a short chapter. I promise to make all the other ones longer...T-T'**_

* * *

he Bloodedge.


	7. Punishment

_**A/U: Hey guys, sheesh! Such a long delay damnit! Aw well, lets see how this plays out. 'XD**_

* * *

**Cruel Punishment yet a beautiful aftertaste**

**Chapter 7, Punishment.**

The view of Kagutsuchi finally came into Ragna's view. Ragna sighed in relief as he knew he was close to a hotel, cooked food, and maybe even a bed!...

"D'AH SHIT I'M STILL A CRIMINAL! " Ragna shouted out and punched the ground. Staying in a hotel would be way to risky, and eating the food there, ohhh boy it might get poisoned just for him if they recognize him. _I hate being a criminal. I hate doing the right thing, maybe I should just let the NOL rule over everyone...Wait...What the HELL AM I THINKING?! _Ragna shouted in his mind as he realized what he was saying. He quickly shook that thought off, and continued to walk. It'd only take twenty more minutes most likely, hopefully.

" God. I can't believe this...Am I even suppose...To still go there and destroy the cauldron?..." Ragna thought out loud. Ragna hated to admit it, but he was worried. Worried that if he went to Kagutsuchi and did what he was suppose to do last night, the string of events Jubei said would happen would..Well..Happen. _Damnit. Maybe I should just ignore it...Master said its not a bad thing the world was flung into this. Damnit... _Ragna thought to himself. Eventually Ragna reached the opening of the city-Well, the monorails up into it. He decided it would be a good place to nap, he did. Right before he fell asleep he felt a heel jab into his chest. " OW! WHAT THE HELL!? " Ragna shouted out, pissed off. When Ragna looked up at the person who stepped on him, he almost gagged.

" My my, its so funny how we meet again so soon Ragna. " Rachel said as she glared down at Ragna.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ GLARING AT _ME _FOR!? " Ragna shouted out at Rachel, enraged now. This made Rachel jump a bit.

" How DARE you scream at the princess! " Exclaimed a big fat cat as it came out from behind Rachel.

" YEAH! Who do you think you arrrrre!? " Exclaims a very small...winged...thing as it hovered over to the side of Rachel.

" Silence Nago, Gii! " Rachel says as she slaps both of them. Nago and Gii started to whine when Ragna finally lost it.

" GRAAAAH! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! " Rachel screams as he grabs Rachel's foot, and lifts it up, making Rachel fall down.

" O-OW!? " Rachel cried out as she fell onto her back.

" Princess!? " Nago exclaimed as he bashed into Ragna, sending Ragna flying into a wall.

" GYAH! " Ragna shouted out as he hit the wall.

" Ggh, I'm fine Nago...Gii...Now lets fight Ragna. No surprises now! " Rachel says calmly as she points at Ragna, a pink lightning bolt strikes down and zaps Ragna pretty bad.

" Groaaaaaah! " Ragna cried out as he fell onto one knee.

" Obey me Ragna, I'm dominant, we all know it. " Rachel says as she stands over Ragna. How Rachel loved to see Ragna in this position, or to just see him in general- Rachel cut that thought off almost immediately. Rachel did not want to think about that anymore.

" You...Little...Rabbit BITCH! " Ragna shouted out as he grabbed his sword and slashed up towards Rachel, Nago and Gii get infront of the attack and absorb it, unharmed.

" Uh-uh-uhh! Cant touch HER! " Nago says as he tackles Ragna.

" GRUH! Get off of me you FATTER VERSION OF GARFIELD! " Ragna screamed out as he punched Nago into the air.

" AIIIIIIIIE! " Nago wailed as he launched into the sky. This shocked Rachel, she's never seen Ragna this pissed off before, she was frightened. Truly, honestly, frightened.

" R-Ragna, calm down now...You're going a bit overboard now. " Rachel tried to say in one of her more caring, less sadistic tones. She didn't want to piss Ragna off anymore.

" Oh, I'M GOING OVERBOARD?! YOU go overboard EVERY DAY OF YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE! " Ragna screamed at the top of his lungs. Then lunged at Rachel. " EAT SHIT AND DIE! " Ragna screamed again as he slashed down at Rachel.

" V-VALKENHAYN! " Rachel shouted out at last minute, and almost instantly, Ragna gets stopped in mid-air and thrown through a wall.

" GAH! " Ragna grunted as he flew through it.

" My lady, are you alright- " Valkenhayn got cut off by Rachel embracing him and clinging to him, shaking.

" I'll take that as a no. Where's Na- " Valkenhayn is cut off again by Nago landing with a very loud thud on the ground, cracking it. " I believe that answers both my questions. Let us go now. " Not one second after Valkenhayn said that, all four of them disappeared. Meanwhile Ragna is knocked out.

Three hours passed before Ragna awoke, his head hurt like a bitch, and his ears were ringing. When he looked around, he noticed all the damage that occurred during the battle. He also realized just how injured he really was now. He couldnt move, and his vision started to go black. _God...Damnit...Blacking out...Again...Nngh.. _Ragna thought grudgingly as he blacked out again. When Ragna woke up, he had absolutely no idea where he was, it was a large blue room, surrounded by guards- Wait.

" Oh shit. " Ragna said out loud, the guards immediately turned around, their uniforms had " N.O.L. " on them.

" Ah, so the Grim Reaper has awakened. " One of the guards said._ Oh shit...Oh shit...OH SHIT! OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! _Ragna screamed in his mind, thousands of emotions were surging through his body, most of them he either didn't know or forgotten what they were. He was caught. He was one hundred percent caught. He had about thirty chains on him, and then he was tied to about a hundred things. " So, the Imperator wanted to see him then? " One of the NOL guards asked the other.

" Yeah, she's on her way right now as a matter of fact. " The other guard replied. After that, several knocks on the metal door was heard. then someone came in...The lights were a little dimmed, so he couldn't make out who it was. _Short little messenger isnt he? _Ragna thought to himself, but then he realized the guards left. _Don't tell me...This is the Imperator... _Ragna thought, and got very nervous.

" Lights. " The Imperator ordered. Almost immediately after she demanded it, the lights turned on. Ragna was instantly shocked, he got winded from just what he saw.

" S-Saya...Saya...?...Saya...!?...SAYAAAA!? WHAT THE HELLLLLLL!? " Ragna screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Hello...Onii-chan(Big Brother) " Saya greeted Ragna.

* * *

_**A/U: Aaaaaand end of this chapter, I hope you had a good read!**_


	8. Punishment (2)

_**Cruel Punishment yet a beautiful aftertaste**_

_**Chapter 8, Punishment (Part 2)**_

" S-Saya..!? What the hell...How are you here?! " Ragna was barely able to get the words out. He was in disbelief.

" That doesn't matter right now, Ragna. Right now, all that matters are your the crimes I found you guilty of. " Saya replied, coldly.

" M-My crimes...!? That _YOU_ found me guilty for!? " Ragna cried out. In even more disbelief than ever. He couldn't believe it, the little sister he has longed to see for years, was the Imperator. The one who wanted him dead, the one who leads the Librarium.

" Yes, your crimes dear Ragna. I'm sorry but I do believe I'm going to need to execute you myself in a few hours. " Saya said coldly, as if what she said didnt even matter.

" W-What..!? You can't be...Serious..Saya..." Ragna choked the words out of his mouth.

" Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? " Saya replied.

" Saya...We're family..How can you not..!? " Ragna asked Saya, his voice was shaking again.

" You may be my brother, but you're a S.S. Class Criminal, and I am the Imperator so I must see to it that you are brought to justice. Your execution is in three hours. " Saya replied to Ragna.

" You...I...I can't believe this...! " Ragna started to lose it. He began to cry, very loud.

" Ragna. Don't die like a child, you're an S.S. Class Criminal. Die like one, don't die like this. " Saya said to Ragna, her voice started to shake a bit as well.

_So she DOES still care about me. _Ragna thought to himself. He began to make himself cry even more. This actually made Saya feel a little bad, but it was enough.

" R-Ragna. C-Come...Come now, don't cry.." Saya said to Ragna, walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Thats when Ragna, with all his might, swung his arms forward, breaking his arms free from the chains and grabbed Saya with an iron grip. " A-Angh!? " Saya cried out as the Seithr from Ragna's Grimoire sunk into her, making her head feel like it was about to burst, she fell to the ground. Ragna was breathing heavily, he wiped the tears away from his eyes, the started to break all the restraints on him. It took an hour, but he finally broke free from all the chains and rope restraining him.

He looked down at Saya, she was whimpering while she was unconscious. He was so pissed off at her. Saya began to wake up, her head still hurt extremely.

" Anngh...What happened- " Saya stopped, as she looked up at Ragna, he was glaring down at her. Although, she wasnt afraid. " Ragna, you don't want to do this. " Saya told Ragna, calmly.

" Do what? THIS?! " Ragna shouts out as he kicks Saya into the wall.

" GYAH!? " Saya cried out as she hit the metal wall with a thud. " O-Oww... " Saya whined as she rubbed her head. When she looked up, Ragna was glaring down at her again.

" I suggest you don't utter one more single word, or I will make you regret it... " Ragna said to Saya, his voice shaking with anger. Saya didn't say anything...Not because she was afraid, but because she knew it was better to shut up now than get her face smashed in. Although she was surprised Ragna was pissed off enough to threaten her. " Now, you will answer my questions...Why...The...HELL...Are YOU the Imperator..!? " Ragna asked Saya...Still pissed off.

" After Terumi took me from the church I realized that my place in this world is here, being the Imperator. " Saya replied.

" You mean the most feared and hated human being in the world!? " Ragna shouted back at Saya.

" If that's how you look at it, yes. It is. " Saya replied to Ragna, her voice revealed that what Ragna said hurt a bit.

" Ohhh I heard a bit of hurt in your voice, what? NOW you feel? " Ragna said to Saya.

" R-Ragna...Of course I feel, I'm still human.. " Saya said to Ragna.

" Oh suuuure you are, killing all the innocent people in the world, and letting hundreds of people die. You're totally still human. " Ragna said to Saya. He did not believe that Saya was still human, as horrible as it was, he did not believe it.

" S-Shut up...Ragna..." Saya managed to utter out. Ragna hurt her now. He really hurt her.

" You better watch your mouth." Little sister. " " Ragna told Saya, then he realized...No guards have come in to help her...When she said she wanted to be alone with Ragna, does that mean they listen to her no matter what?...Oh course it does...They listen without question, no matter the situation...They must listen to her.. "...So your people must be extremely loyal, to listen to you like this..." Ragna said to Saya, with amusement.

" E-Eh? What do you mean? " Saya asked Ragna.

" No one's come in to help you...I mean, they must know. " Ragna said to Saya, looking around the room now.

" Y-Yeah...They...They sure are..." Saya replied, she was worried now.

" Unless...There aren't any cameras in this room...Are there? " Ragna asked, he was getting more amused by the second. And Saya didn't reply, she just stared at him, her eyes filled with worry now. " I'll take that as a yes...So...They have no idea that I'm even free right now...They'll only know if I try to escape...Stupid mistake Saya. " Ragna said, glaring at Saya again...Then smirked.

" Ragna...You'll gain nothing in harming me. " Saya told Ragna, trying to talk him out of whatever he was planning to do. This just made Ragna chuckle...There was something...Off about him now..His eyes have changed..And- _Oh no...His anger...His anger has taken control of him right now.. _Saya thought to herself. As worried as she was, she didn't show it.

" You think...I give a SHIT about that, Saya? " Ragna asked Saya, in a voice no one could recognize, he started to walk towards Saya.

" Ragna, Ragna! Ragna wait! RAGNA- " Saya was cut off by Ragna kneeing her in her stomach, this made Saya cry out and fall back onto her back, she clenched her stomach area, groaning from the pain, and trying to breath.

" Ha! How do you like that? You didn't make me an S.S. Class criminal for nothing you know! BITCH! " Ragna shouted out as he kicked Saya again, this time in her head. This nearly knocked Saya out, she was dazed majorly now, she was seeing two of everything now...She was about to black out.

" Bitch, You have ANY idea what I HAVE GONE THROUGH!? WHAT YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH!? " Ragna screamed at Saya as he picked her up by her hair, and then punched her in her chest.

" HYANGH! " Saya screamed out in pain.

" BITCH! " Ragna shouted as he threw Saya into the wall again. As Saya's body slid down the wall, she was wishing that she would just black out right now, but of course, that mercy hasnt arrived yet. Ragna was breathing heavily, from anger as he looked at Saya, she was still awake...She must be in agony now...This is what made Ragna finally take a lot of deep breaths..Then he finally calmed down. He looked down at Saya, she was whimpering and groaning a lot. She was in agony. Ragna started to feel horrible about what he had done to Saya, he quickly ran over, kneel'd down and embraced Saya, holding her close.

" Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm sorry Saya- Gyah! I'm so god damn sorry! I...blacked out and...Gyaah! God damnit! " Ragna shouted at himself, as he held her. Saya was whimpering even more, she was afraid of Ragna now. A few knocks on the door occured.

" Imperator, are you alright in there? " A males voice asked from the other side of the door.

" I...I'm fine- Nngh...I'm fine! " Saya managed to utter out, it took a minute, but the voice replied.

" Alright then, are you ready to come out? " The voice asked again.

" ...Y-Yes...I am... " Saya replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. The door opened, and thats when Ragna smashed his fist into the Guard, launching him through the wall on the other side of the corridor.

" I'm getting you out of here Saya, I dont care what you say. " Ragna said to Saya, Saya just slowly nodded in agreement. Ragna walked over and picked Saya up, then began to run down the corridor. Alarms sounded out all around the NOL branch, Guards started to get prepared for battle and started to run towards the area Ragna was running to, the control room.

" God damnit! Saya, call them off!..Saya..?..Saya?! " Ragna shouted out, and found out that Saya passed out. _Shit! This is bad! _Ragna thought to himself. All of a sudden, a massive wall of ice shot up infront of Ragna. " What the hell!? " Ragna shouted out as he stopped.

" Well, well, well...BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! " A male voice shouted at the top of his lungs as jumped off a beam and landed behind Ragna.

" JIN!? " Ragna shouted out as he turned and saw Jin.

" Set down our little sister Ragna...So that I may kill her MYSELF, THEN KILL YOU! AHAHAHAHAA! BROTHER! LETS KILL EACHOTHEEEEEER! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAA! " Jin started to laugh like a maniac.

* * *

_**A/U: WHOO! LOOOONG chapter! Sorry bout that but OHHH MY GOSH I surprised MY SELF with this one! See you next chapter! 'X3**_


	9. Order

_**A/U: Here's chapter nine, hope you're happy jerks- * SHOT * Kiddiiiing I love my readers! XD**_

* * *

_**Cruel Punishment yet a beautiful aftertaste.  
**_

_**Chapter 9, Order.**_

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! BROTHEEEEEEER! " Jin shouts out as he launched out a wave of ice at Ragna.

" Tsk! Not enough Jin! " Ragna yells at Jin as he slashes up, a wave of distorted red and black energy shoots at the ice wave, shattering it.

" W-What!? " Jin cries out as the energy smashes into him.

" GRAAAH! GYAH! " Jin groans as he is launched into the wall across the room with a thud. His body slides to the floor, but he lands on his feet. " HA! BROTHER! THIS IS, AMAZING! WE'RE ACTUALLY TRYING TO KILL EACHOTHER AGAIN! " Jin shouts out again.

" JIN! YOU BASTARD! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! " Ragna shouts out at Jin as well. " HELLS FANG! " Ragna yells at the top of his lung, distorted purple and black aura engulfs his left arm, and he shoots forward, smashing his fist into Jin's chest, launching Jin into the wall again.

" GUH!? " Jin groans as his body bounces off the wall, Ragna raises his right arm up, and a small red and black energized Black Beast head shoots up from the ground and bites into Jin, then disappears quickly. " GYAAAAH! " Jin wails as blood pours from his wounds, he falls onto his knees, then onto his stomach, nearly knocked out. Ragna walks over to where he left Saya, and picks her up. Then he looks back at Jin.

" Dont let the moon fall onto you...Jin. " Ragna says to Jin right before he starts to run off with Saya. Jin looks up, his vision blurred, and sees a very blurry image of Ragna running off.

" B-Bro..ther...U-Ungh! " Jin utters out right before he passes out.

Alarms were still going off in the NOL branch by the time Ragna got out with Saya, she was still unconscious, but at least they made it. The only problem Ragna had was having to leave through the sewers. " God damned NOL branch. Too many damn guards..." Ragna said to himself...He stopped for a minute, then set Saya down, she whimpered a bit, then looked up at Ragna.

" P-Please...Dont hurt me...Onii-chan..." Saya uttered out. Ragna felt like an ass again. It seems like the only thing he was capable of was causing pain to the ones he...Ragna kneel'd down next to Saya and embraced her again. _Jesus this is bad. I need to help her somehow...! _Ragna thought to himself. Thats when it hit him, some type of magical blast. "What the hell!? " Ragna shouted out as he was blasted into a wall, the impact almost knocked him out again. When he looked up, Saya was standing over him.

" My, my, my, Thou hast been fooled by me fool. " Saya said to Ragna.

" Saya...Why the hell..!? " Ragna was barely able to utter out right before he passed out. Saya chuckled to herself, and snapped. NOL Guards ran from hiding spots and picked Ragna's body up, but they were frozen by a sudden blast of ice.

" Oh? " Saya said as she turned around, seeing someone else she hasnt seen in years.

" Saya...You BITCH! " Jin Kisaragi shouted out as he unsheathed Yukianesa and pointed it at Saya. Saya chuckled.

" Major Jin Kisaragi, Hero of Ikaruga. You hath turned against me? What is thy reasons? " Saya asked Jin, amused now.

" Let Ragna go, the only one to kill him is me...But first...I'm going to KILL YOU! " Jin shouted out as he ran towards Saya.

" Foolishness Major. " Saya says as she raises her hand, Jin is suddenly frozen in place, not by ice, but by something else.

" What the hell!? " Jin shouts outs and tries to move, but its no use.

" Thou is wasting thy strength, No fool can escape the power of my magic. " Saya says to Jin.

" M-MAGIC!? YOU...MAGICAL BITCH! " Jin shouts out again, he tries to move once more, he manages to break his right arm out, and sends a wave of ice at Saya.

" What is this!? " Saya cries out as she puts up a magical barrier infront of her, protecting her from the wave of ice. Jin manages to break free of the magic. Saya chuckles to herself again.

" I see thy power is not as weak as I once thought, but thee shall perish now. " Saya says as a sick twisted smile appears on her face, she slowly raises her hand up again. Jin is brought to his knees almost immediately by the power of the magic.

" Gyaah..!? GYAAAH! " Jin cries out as the power of the magic starts to slowly crush his body. Jin looks up one last time, then chuckles to himself. " You didnt honestly think you could defeat me like this, SAYA!? " Jin screams out as he stands up, shattering the magic holding him down.

" What!? What power does thee possess to shatter my magic? " Saya asks Jin.

" Not even I know how I did that, all I need to know now is that " THY " SHALL DIE NOW! " Jin shouts out as he laughs maniacally again, and sends multiple frozen swords at Saya. Three of them pierce into her before she's able to send a wave of magic at Jin, blasting him back again.

" Nngh...Thy mock my speech, You shall be thrown into the boundary where thee belongs! " Saya says as she makes a fist, a white circle with hundreds of small symbols forms under Jin.

" Nice try " Imperator " but this wont work! " Jin yells out as he stabs Yukianesa into the ground, the white circle freezes, then shatters. This makes Saya look in shock for a second, but then her expressions turns normal. " You are seriously STUPID Saya! DIE! " Jin shouts out once again as he grips Yukianesa with both hands. " ARCTIC DUNGEON! " Jin screams at the top of his lungs, Saya is encased in gigantic mountain of ice, then it shatters, Jin sheathes Yukianesa. Saya just stands there for a second, then blood bursts from her body, and she collapses.

" A-Annngh...A-Aniki-san...?(A less polite way of saying " brother ") " Saya uttered out, heavily wounded. Jin looked at Saya and laughed.

" So, you going to play that " Oh I'm a helpless little girl " act again!? GET REAL YOU STUPID BITCH! " Jin shouted out as he ran over and kicked Saya in her chest, launching her back into a wall of rubble, her body smashes into it with a thud.

" GYANGH! " Saya cried out, her body slid down the wall of rubble onto the ground again. Jin grabbed her by the throat and started to choke her. " A-Ahhhhngh.! A-Anik-san please! Stop-Gaah! " Saya was barely able to utter out. Jin looked down at her and smiled, obviously somehow being thrilled by her suffering.

" JIN! STOP! " Ragna shouted out as he ran towards Jin.

" BROTHER!? " Jin shouted out right before Ragna bashed into him. " GUH! " Jin cried out as he skid back a bit. Saya clenched her throat and started to cough and gasp for air.

" What are you a complete moron!? This is still Saya! Its...Its still...! " Ragna tried to utter out, but was cut off by Jin

" The vessel possessed by Izanami. " Jin replied, coldly. This made Ragna's eyes widen with shock. " She should be killed, right now...But not quickly, slow...and painfully...! Ha ha...hahah..HAHAHAHAHA! AAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA! " Jin laughed like a maniac as loud as he could, for so long he didn't notice Ragna had picked Saya up and ran off. "...Damnit...Me and my...Oh god...What...What the hell is wrong with me!? SAYA WAIT! RAGNA! SAYA! WAIT!...Sister...!...Come...Back to me...Damnit! Ahh..." Jin began to cry.

* * *

_**A/U: Here's chapter 9 hope you like it, I didnt like it that much but aw well. All that matters is what you think. XD**_


	10. Bullet Dance

_**A/N: THERE IS A SPOILER IN THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE(A/N) For those of you who didn't know what A/N meant. Anyway-. . .Oh my god I've been putting " A/U " The past chapters haven't I? SHIT! I'm a freakin idiot damnit. XD Anyway there is a spoiler for Blazblue Alter Memory, you know. The Blazblue anime. Oh, you haven't seen it? Let me link it to ya. ( blazblue-alter-memory-episode-1/) Remove the " ( "s. XD**_

* * *

_**Cruel Punishment yet a beautiful aftertaste.**_

_**Chapter 10, Bullet Dance.**_

Noel was dumbfounded when she entered Jin's office and he was still gone, he should've been back from the meeting hours ago. She started to look around a bit more, then that's when the alarms went off, something went wrong somewhere in the building was her guess. Noel immediately sprung to life and ran out of the room to see everyone in the building running down the corridors as fast as they could, she had one of them stop and asked what the heck happened.

" The Imperator has been kidnapped by the Grim Reaper in Kagutsuchi! All NOL Soldiers are to go to Kagutsuchi and save her! " The soldier said right before he ran again.

" WHAAAT?! " Noel shouted out. It took her a minute, but then she too started to run. A thousand different thoughts were running through her mind, for one, HOW?! How did the Imperator get kidnapped, how was she not under constant watch, and from what Noel heard from Makoto, the Imperator shouldn't have even been up. She's been asleep for many years, which still confused her greatly, how could she have been asleep all this time when they kept getting Imperial orders? She'd have to figure this out later. Right now all that mattered was getting onto an Ars Magus ship to Kagutsuchi. As she ran, she bumped into someone, sending them both crashing to the ground.

" OW! " Noel cried out as she hit the ground. She looked up and saw the other person on the ground. " AHH! I-I-I'm so...So sorry- " Noel was cut off by that person.

" Sheesh, for a Lieutenant Noel, you sure are clumsy. " Makoto Nanaya said as she got up, then offered her hand out to Noel. Noel grabbed it and Makoto helped her up. Then they began to run together to the ship. They were barely able to fit in the last ship there, as it was filled with as many NOL soldiers as possible already. The ship immediately took off afterwards, blasting off at the fastest speed possible. The Ars Magus ships were fast as it was but this is a military Ars Magus ship going at full speed, normally it'd take a few days to reach Kagutsuchi but with his it'll only take a hour or so.

" Lock Down Kagutsuchi this is a Code Red and Black, any and ALL third party groups being active in Kagutsuchi will be destroyed no matter the reason. They have 1 hour to clear out and for all shops and residence to lock down. " A NOL Officer said into a radio. Another soldier responded something Noel didnt hear. Everyone on the Ars Magus Vessel was talking and trying to figure out what the hell went wrong.

" Do you have any idea how this happened, Makoto? " Noel asked Makoto, her voice filled with more confusion than worry. Makoto just shook her head and looked down, raising her hand up to her chin.

" Intelligence has camera's everywhere...Even in places they aren't suppose to be. How could they have not seen what was happening, then radioed everyone? " Makoto thought out-loud.

" That's a very good question, we really need to think about this... " Noel said to Makoto. Makoto didn't seem to hear her, she was in deep thought. That was very rare for her. This was so serious, yet Noel didn't seem ALL too worried about it. Probably because she couldn't grasp the situation as well as the others yet. Noel was about to say something when the entire vessel shook and turned to the side very fast, making everyone fall to the side of the vessel, making it tilt in that direction for a second. Noel screamed as she felt the vessel start to drop from the sky, so did the other soldiers. It only took a matter of seconds for the vessel to crash and skid across the ground, causing a few sections of it to explode.

It was nightfall by the time Noel woke up, but her vision was blurred too much to see anything. Every part of her body hurt, she somehow managed to raise her head up to slowly look around, what she saw made her gasp in horror. What she saw she could never prepare herself to see, the other half of the vessel, with dead bodies everywhere. The trees around her were on fire, she started to hyperventilate, then she screamed as loud as she could, then she started to cry heavily. She didn't see Makoto, so she thought that was a good sign. It didn't prevent her from crying though, to see all of this death was horrible. None of these people deserved this kind of death, she thought. Sure, they were mean to her all the time, but they all had families, lives. And now it was all ended just like that. Noel finally mustered up the strength to slowly try and pull herself out from under the rubble, she managed to do so and stand up. She was slouching from her injuries terribly though.

" What...What happened...!? " Noel managed to whimper out, then she groaned in pain. She looked at herself, she was covered in cuts, and her right thigh had a big gash in it.

" My, my, my! What a terrible purposeful accident! " A mans voice yelled out. Noel looked to her side.

" C-Captain Hazama...? " Noel asked. Hazama just started to laugh hysterically.

" Eyahaahahahahhahahhahaha! Noel Vermillion! Eyahaahahhahahaha! Its amazing you're still alive! Poor bitch! " Hazama shouted out. This made Noel jump a bit. He shocked her, he really shocked her.

" Captain Hazama, what are you doing here? Did you have something to do with this!? " Noel cried out, Hazama finally smirked, and threw his hat off. His green hair spiked back instantly.

" HEEEEEEEEERES TERUMIIIII! " " Hazama" screamed out like a psychopath. This made Noel gasp and step back. " Oh Noel you saved me the trouble of digging your body out from this rubble! I gotta tell ya, this is so much easier! Stupid bitch, you shouldn't have moved! Eyahaahahhaha! " Terumi shouted out at Noel. Noel could feel the tears forming at her eyes now.

" You wont..Get away with this...! " Noel shouted out. Two green circles with a few symbols in them formed above Noel, one for each side of her. She shot her left arm out at it, some kind of silver gun shot out from the left circle and a cocking sound was made, Noel did the same with her right. " BOLVER...ACTIVATE! "Noel screamed out at Terumi.

" Oh please, this is going to be FUN! And by fun, I mean BOR- " Terumi was cut off by a blast to the face from Noel's bolverk. Then another blast, and another. Each blast made Terumi step back a bit. He groaned each time he was hit. _How the SHIT AM I GETTING HIT LIKE THIS!? THE GOD DAMN BITCH CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD! I am so not going easy on her! DAMNIT! _Terumi thought angrily as he finally ducked, and stepped to the side, then a bright green circle with a smaller rotating circle in it formed in front of him.

" Eh!? What is that?! " Noel thought out-loud. Not a second later, a bronze snake-head on a black chain with green energized wrapping around it shot out and bit into Noel's leg. Noel cried out in pain. Four more of them wrapped around Noel and lifted her into the air, they tightened around her quite a bit. A few cracks were heard. Noel screamed out in pain once more, she started to cry now. The chains had to have broken a few bones in her body.

" EYAHAHAAAHHAHAHA! WHO THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE FREAKIN DEALING WITH NOEL!? PIECE OF SHIT! " Terumi shouted out as the Snake chains tightened around Noel again, four more cracks were heard. Noel was screaming in agony by now. Noel wanted to black out so bad. The pain was so horrible, so terrible. Then finally, they tightened once more. A major crack was heard from Noel's body, she gasped quickly, then passed out.

* * *

_**A/U: **SPOILER FOR BLAZBLUE ALTER MEMORY ANIME SCENE** For those of you who know, YES, I know this fight scene was basically what Terumi did to Makoto in the anime.**_


	11. A Familiar Face

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay I had a lot on my plate I'll shut up so you can get to this. XD**_

* * *

_**Cruel Punishment yet a beautiful aftertaste.**_

_**Chapter 11, A familiar face.  
**_

Ragna was looking over Saya. He tied her to a tree. She was still unconscious, thats good. If she woke up now she'd be in pain. But another voice in his head said it'd be better if she was in pain, that the bitch deserved it. He nudged that thought away.

" ...Damnit. Saya..How could I...How could you...Ggh...And Izanami..?! " Ragna thought out-loud. He couldn't think straight at all really. Not after everything that just happened. He looked over at Saya to see her awake. "...Are you Saya, or Izanami? " Ragna asked Saya.

" Take a guess, you ruthless evil beast. " " Saya " said to Ragna. This pissed Ragna off.

" Get out of my sister...Before I make you. " Ragna said coldly to " Saya ".

" Or what, Might I ask? What shall thee do to me? I'm in your precious little sister. " " Saya " Said to Ragna.

" You think I care? I'd rather he die then you stay in her...NOW! " Ragna shouted as his right arm got a distorted purple and black aura.

" Ah!? " Saya screamed out, in a all too familiar voice to Ragna. Her eyes also turned a bright emerald green again. Ragna's arm stopped radiating the aura. He just, stared at Saya. " Owww...Why does...My body...Ggh...Hurrrt?! " Saya began to cry, then a second later her eyes returned to the twisted red colour. She looked up at Ragna. " Is that what you really want to get rid of? " Izanami asked Ragna.

" ...I wont say it again..." Ragna says as he grabs Izanami by her throat. " Get. Out. OF. SAYA! " Ragna shouted at the top of his lungs. Izanami just stared at Ragna, then smirked.

" Go ahead, destroy me. Go on. Do it, I'm calling your bluff. " Izanami said. Ragna was radiating fury by now. He ran up to Izanami and slammed his fist into her chest. Izanami gasped and a little blood shot out from her mouth. She started to gasp in pain. " T-Targeting something so sensitive...Gaangh! " Izanami managed to utter out in-between gasps. Ragna has obviously blacked out, but his anger has taken control. Izanami realized this, but it was too late. Ragna walked over to her again.

" GET OUT OF MY SISTER! " Ragna shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice became distorted for a short second during his shouting. This made Izanami herself flinch a bit...Izanami herself was afraid now. Not to mention in agonizing pain.

" Okay...Okay! Okay! Okay! I will! " Izanami said quickly to Ragna. Ragna started to calm down now, he woke up from his blackout. He looked down at Izanami.

" Well? Are you going to do it!? " Ragna shouted at Izanami. Not one second later, Saya's body started to glow gold, then in a flash, the aura disappeared and Saya's eyes returned to the beautiful emerald green Ragna loved. Ragna went over and embraced her. Saya cried out in pain. Ragna immediately let go of her. " Shi-Shoot! I'm...Saya...Are you...Alright?...Do you..Reco- " Ragna was cut off by Saya raising her finger and putting it on Ragna's lips.

" Sshh...Let me sleep, Onii-chan. " Saya uttered out before she passed out. Ragna gently untied her, then embraced her even more gentle-like. He knew it probably hurt her, but he needed someone to hold. And he has wanted to hold her for a long time. Its been many years since then...Back at the church...tears fell down Ragna's cheek. His precious little sister is back. For now anyway, and she's in agony. He needs to hurry and get her over to a doctor. It took an hour or two, but he knocked on the door of, from what the sign said " Litchi's Medical Aid "...Although it looked as if it was all written by hand...a woman in a red and white kimino-like dress with raven black hair tied up in a big ponytail opened the door. She took one glance at Saya and told him to set her on the bed immediately. Ragna did so immediately. the woman bent down and examined her.

" How the hell did this happen?! She has Three broken ribs, a broken arm, her sternum is fractured, and worst of all her skull is cracked! " The woman said loudly.

" Shit! Will she live?! " Ragna cried out. relieved and furious with himself. How could he hurt Saya like this? He wanted to punch himself, curse himself out, and then throw himself against the wall. But what good will that do other than upset the woman?

" I'm going out for a walk.. " Ragna said to the woman, he stood up and headed towards the door.

" I'm Litchi, by the way. " Litchi said to Ragna. Ragna merely grunted as he walked out the door. As soon as he walked out though, he bumped into someone. A girl, causing her to fall onto her behind.

" Ow! " the girl cried out. Ragna looked down at her. She had on a white button up shirt with a golden line going down the middle of it, and around the collar. She had ruby red hair, a black skit with a golden line going around it a little bit above the bottom of it. She had on a black cape too. She looked up at Ragna.

" Sorry miss. " Ragna said to the girl. Sheesh, she looked a helluva lot like...

" Oh, its quite alright sir... " the girl said. Ragna looked very familiar to her, a lot like...

" So whats your name? " Ragna asked the girl as he helped her up.

" Celica A. Mercury. " The girl said to Ragna.

* * *

_**A/N: And finally end of chapter. Sorry for the damn delay I got side-tracked I had to do a lot around the house, oh and school. Godforsaken school. XD**_


End file.
